


Lingerie

by fluffyballme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluffy Ending, Happy Sex, Horny Harry Potter, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, I dont know how to tag, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, Smut, Surprises, They Have Kids, Top Harry Potter, again kinda, draco has daddy kink, draco is beast when he gets horny, well he denays it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyballme/pseuds/fluffyballme
Summary: Harry had another rough day at work and so he left his kids to play with their aunties Hermione and Pansy but as he arrives home he's surprised nicely by his beloved husband.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to slytherin prince! I am late and I know and I am sorry I just had a lot to do for school :/. Also I have this fic since 2018 and I finally decided to use it and that shitty fic turned in... this. Eh. I just want to point out that I suck at writing smut and well writing in generaly and I am sorry but I hope you enjoyed at least a little bit this crappy fic. ANYWAYS, once again happy birthday my dearest son I will always love you and have fun with your small (or not so small) Potter-Malfoy family!

,,Draco, honey, I’ am home!’‘ Harry called for his husband as he just got out of fireplace. ,,I left kids at Pansy and Hermione's place!" He shouted as he remembered how shitty day at work he had, just papers. Some days there are smaller problems which other aurors can take, so that means Harry can work with papers, and only thing he hates so much is working at table.

Harry took of his robes and hang them in hall which separates kitchen and living room .He saw there was light in kitchen so he headed first there but he was met with bottle of open wine and wine glass but no Draco. He left his bag at table in kitchen and headed towards stairs witch lead upstairs where was their shared bedroom was.

As he walked upstairs he saw that doors of their room where slightly opened and table light was on. ,,Oh my god..’‘ He heard Draco and he was now confused, what is he doing inside?

He couldn’t resist himself and slowly opened the doors. There was just Draco in front of their mirror and many bags on bed. He looked at Draco once more and ,,Holy shit..’‘ Harry wanted to say that inside him but it was too late he said that out loud and Draco turned around. ,,Harry!’‘ He looked on his husband full of surprise on his face. But holy shit, Draco had lingerie on him and it was dirty blue lingerie. He had socks on that had two tiny stripes that were clicked on his panties and again holy fuck his panties were again dirty blue with laces on it, but there was more, his chest and arms where covered with really opened and invisible lacy blouse.

He could tell Draco felt ashamed because he just got caught doing that and because he was blushing so hard and because he took blanket from bed and covered himself with it.

,,What are u doing here?’‘ Draco asked blushing hard trying to hide everything what he is wearing from Harry. ,,What do u mean, I live here.’‘ Harry said as he stepped closer to Draco. ,,Yes I know that but uhmm, y-you are early today..’‘ He said and tried to step away from Harry but he only crashed against mirror, not so hard but he did.

,,Well, today I again got to work by desk because there was no real problems. But I’ am more integrated by what where you up today.’‘ Harry said and smirked taking one last step towards Draco. ,,And I see u weren’t bored at all.’‘ He said and looked at all empty bags on bed and rest of clothes and lingerie's at floor- he is about to loose himself.

,,Well umm.. you see I was walking today in London and I saw this shop..’‘ He paused but Harry had no self patience, ,,Go on, love.’‘ He said to Draco and looked at him with lustful eyes that make Draco's knees almost, almost, go weak. ,,And I-I saw this lingerie shop and I-I just wanted to try them on.. so I did..and now we are here..’‘ Draco finished the story and blushed hard over what he did today.

,,You know,’‘ Harry started and took Draco by both of his arms and slowly started to take blanket off him, inch by inch, ,,I love how it looks on u,’‘ He continued to take blanket off him and he could only feel Draco’s whole body shudder under his touch, he leaned next to Draco’s ear and whisper, ,,And because how u look I want to be gentle to u and treat how u deserve but also I want to fuck u senseless.’‘ He said that softly into his ear and Draco once more shuddered under him as blanket that was wrapped over blonde boy fall down and Draco was once more exposed.

Harry couldn’t wait anymore so he put one his hand on Draco’s neck and pull him even closer and his other hand ended around his waist. ,,I want u..’‘ He said to him softly just like he was scared that he will break him. ,,I want u too..take me..’‘ Draco answered even thought that wasn’t question. But Harry still smiled and kissed him hard, full of love and lust. It was deep and powerful. Both of them wanted each other and that was clear, Draco wanted Harry and Harry wanted Draco there was no but’s between.

Harry suddenly moved his kisses down Draco’s neck and kissed him there with his sweet, warm kisses. Draco couldn’t help himself and he moaned wanted Harry to take him, to claim him, and he would wait for Harry forever if that is necessary.

Draco didn’t want to hide his moans, he didn’t want to hide his love for Harry, he wanted to show him everything. Harry already marked his neck with loads of pink and purple marks, he only smirked to himself and stopped just so he could look into Draco’s beautiful gray eyes that were glowing because of moon tonight.

,,I love you..’‘ And Harry blurted out, he didn’t think, neither did Draco. It was perfect timing, Draco thought and smiled happily to Harry. So he blurted it too, ,,I love you too.’‘ Both of them smiled stupidly to each other, people would said they were stupidly in love, which they absolutely are and there was no denying.

So Harry took him by waists and throw him on bed on all those bags, but again neither of them cared enough. Draco sit up and Harry took him by cheek as Draco wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck not letting go. And they kissed hard. It was again messy,lovely,hard and lustful kiss and there was again no denying.

At one point Draco pulled Harry towards him and he fell on top of Draco but still not breaking kiss. But when they did broke kiss Draco already started undressing Harry, he couldn’t wait just as his boyfriend couldn’t too. Harry eventually ended just in boxers on top of Draco. He looked on Draco slowly tracing his fingers over Draco’s beautiful body. ,,U are so beautiful.’‘ Harry whispered to Draco and even there was just small amount of light in room Harry could see Draco blush lightly.

Harry kissed just behind his ear slowly and Draco moaned. They were together long enough for Harry to know Draco’s all sweet spots. So he kissed it once more just so he could hear Draco moan once more.

,,Harry.." Draco moaned again, ,,Please.. do something.." Draco was desperate, he wanted to be touched and Harry knew it, but let him have some fun first. ,,I am doing something." Harry said and sit on top of Draco slowly touching his nipples. ,,Fuck!" Draco moaned louder and Harry smirked. ,,I swear to God Potter, if you won't fuck me right now I will do it by myself!" Draco exclaimed and Harry gave up.

Harry leaned down and kissed slowly Draco's stomach, then again and again he keep kissing him but at same time he keep going more and more down. Until finally he came to his panties and kissed him trough panties slolwy. ,,Fuck!" Draco moaned again and that was Harry's green light to continue. He kissed him few more times and decided that Draco had enough of his teasing, so he pulled Draco's panties down and he was welcomed with Draco's full hard prick.

,,Well hello little man." Harry greeted and Draco blushed so hard his pale skin became redder than Gryffindor red. But Harry smirked and kitten licked him only to again earn moan from Draco. And again he licked it from bottom to top and he sucked it all in. Draco moaned and Harry chocked a little, not so much. But Harry smirked and kitten licked him only to again earn moan from Draco. And again he licked it from bottom to top and he sucked it all in. Draco moaned and Harry chocked a little, not so much. And then he started to bob his head up and down, up and down over and over again, sometimes faster and sometimes slower. At some point he even started to play with his hole, slowly putting tip of his finger in and then out. It was so much for Draco and only he could do was moan at every Harry's move.

,,Ah H-Harry I am s-soo close.." Moaned Draco and Harry started to bob his head even faster up and down and soon enough Draco cum all into Harry's mouth. Harry casually swallowed everything and made loud 'ah' like it's most tasteful thing ever, and for him it was.

Draco was dead, Harry always have given him best blow jobs and this time there was no difference, Draco enjoyed so much. ,,You know my love, I am still hard." Harry mention suddenly and Draco felt his cheeks once more redden. He's gonna die today and he knows it.

,,Come here my love." Harry said and took Draco by his hips and turned him around so Draco was lying on his stomach now.

,,You are so beautiful, there is no other person who is more beautiful than you." Harry started to compliment Draco and he only blushed to Harry's sweet words. Harry started to massage Draco's butt slightly earning a moan from blonde boy. "Never thought I'll end up with you you know, but seems like universe has some other plans for us my love." At this point Harry started to take off Draco's panties slowly and Draco slightly moaned. "But I never regret a day I got to spend with you and I never will regret." Everything came out as whisper and only for Draco to hear it and he did.

,,Please Harry.." Draco moaned as Harry kissed and squeezed Draco's pale round ass. ,,Please what?" Harry questioned as he poked between Draco's ass cheeks. ,,Touch me.." Draco moaned again and hide his head in pillow under him. ,,I am touching you." Harry teased and honestly Draco was not in mood for Harry's teasing. ,,C' mon my love, tell me what do you want." Harry said as he never stopped massaging Draco's perfect round ass. ,,Touch me Harry.. make me moan.. put your fingers inside me and fuck me till I can't anymore!" Draco exclaimed as Harry smirked and responded. ,,Very well then."

It was paradise for Draco, even tho Harry had only two fingers inside him Harry just knew ways how to please Draco and what he loved and what he disliked. For Draco Harry was drug and he was surely high on it. He loved how Harry knew how to make him fall apart, he loved when Harry fucked him raw like animal but he also loved when he fucked him gentle, basically making love to him.

,,Harry.." Draco moaned Harry's name out and Harry knew, he knew Draco was ready. So he got up and put on him as much lube he could slowly putting it on his prick. He could feel tensed Draco in air and how bad he needed him, and he will give it to him however he wants it.

And so he started to push in, slowly, whispering sweet praises directly in Draco's redden ear making it easy for Draco to take all of him. ,,Shhhh.." Harry whispered to Draco's ear when he broke in cry. ,,I've got you." And Draco had full right to cry, Harry was inside of him with his whole prick. Draco was sure he will never end up shaking when Harry would put it all in, but surely he will always enjoy it.

,,Move.." Draco somehow moaned out even tho it was more like sigh than command. But Harry got it very clearly. ,,Love.. I need you on all fours to fuck you properly." Harry responded to Draco's "command". And so Draco shakingly got up and all fours never letting Harry's dick out of his ass. ,,Can.. you- ah- move.. now?" Draco questioned quietly and Harry couldn't help himself, he was overwhelmed and only thought of what Draco was/is wearing is making him go mad.

And so Harry slammed in Draco with full force making Draco cry once more letting his head fall into pillows, again. ,,Fuck yes!" Draco exclaimed and so Harry got what he wanted, horny Draco. ,,Yes Harry! I want more, I need more!" Harry didn't want to dissapoint his princess and so he slammed inside him again, again again. ,,Fuck yes Harry! You fuck me so good! You always know what to do with me and how to please me!" Draco cried again and arched his back letting Harry enjoy beautiful view in front of him. ,,Only for you my love." Harry responded to Draco's moans and slammed even harder and faster in Draco (if that was possible).

It was estacy. Draco was in estacy. He enjoyed his Harry always when he had his way with him. He would do anything to please his man. He bought all these lingeries to enjoy himself once in while- well actually his first plan was to make full on show for Harry and make him suffer because of course he wouldn't let him touch him that easily. But Harry ruined his own surprise, well Draco is not complaining but still, he could wait.

,,Harry!" Draco moaned again, ,,Please break me! Make me fell you inside me for days- aghh! Don't let me sit for next few days!" Draco was so close, Harry knew it. Every time Draco was close he would start talking dirty to Harry what would make Harry fuck him even harder and that would set Draco off quickly. ,,I will.. ah.. if you come undone." Harry teased knowing that was only thing Draco never liked but Harry enjoyed seeing his princess coming just from his dick inside of him. ,,Harry! Tha-at's not fair! Ahh!" Draco protested but Harry was not having any of it. ,,Well I can always left you here not even finished." Harry started to slow down and pull out but Draco quickly reacted. ,,Fine! I will- ah! But please continue fucking me.." He was so close, Harry could tell by the way Draco was tensed and his voice was shaking even more.

And Harry slammed, slammed and slammed inside of Draco, ,,Come for me now my love.. show how much you truly love... come for daddy." And that's what set Draco off completly. He came, came and came. He was so ruined, he felt like he is empty even tho Harry was still inside him. Well Harry was still going in and out fast smirking over his victory but neither did he last long, he came inside of Draco shortly after with loud moan.

Harry fell next to Draco on top of all these bags. He didn't cared at all, he just had one of best orgasam's ever and he was still in place of estacy. Draco was breathing hard and so was Harry. Both completely done and ruined.

,,So, daddy kink huh?" Harry joked and earned slight slap from Draco. ,,Oh shut up. It's not kink I just enjoy it." Draco protested offended. ,,And what is that called? A kin- " and so he was cut out by now serious Draco, ,,I swear to God, if I hear about it one more time you are sleeping on couch tonight." And so Harry fell silent. Both did. They still were in some state of estacy but now is lighter. Harry sit on edge of bed sitting for few moments before he spoke up, ,,Bath?" One simply word but Draco got him. ,,Yes please. But you know, I will need some help over here." Harry stood up and looked at powerless Draco lying in bed. He smiled softly and picked up Draco in his arms. ,,This is just like our wedding." Draco pointed out as he lied his head on Harry's shoulder. ,,Except you got older." Draco pointed out, again.

,,Hey! We are the same age!" Harry protested but he smiled it off, he loved Draco and his snarky comments, he loved Draco after war and before it. He loved Draco when they first went on date. He loved him when they talked for first time like civil people- hella he even loved him first time he met him. He loved him even more when they moved in together. He loved him when he said 'yes' to his crappy proposal. He loved him just a little bit more when they stood at altar and said their "i do's". He loved him when he gave birth to their first child, then second and third one. He loved him every time they fought, every time they bickered and every time he got to say it out loud. He is falling everyday for him more and more and he can't help himself, he loves him and he will never again deny it.

,,Darling you got deep inside your thoughts, are you okay?" Draco asked worried his husband but, ,,I love you." was only respond he got. He laughed slightly, ,,I love you too." And he truly did loved him and he will till the day he lies six feet under ground, hella he will love him even after that.

And so old married couple enjoyed their night off without kids. They bathed for half an hour, eat and drink wine only in bathrobes for hour and half and danced to some actually crappy slow songs on radio for the rest of night.

Love is what they feel, and it's real it's always here, sometimes they have to search for it harder and sometimes they don't have to dig that deep to find it. Love is real.


End file.
